Cold as Snow (but warm inside)
by kks11
Summary: Kasamatsu-senpai needs to work on his communication skills


Taking one hand out of the warmth of his pocket Kise brought his chilled fingertips to the doorbell, a little jingle signaling his presence. Soon he heard muffled footsteps from the other side of the door, and as it opened in front of him, the first greeting he got was "You're truly an idiot, if I ever saw one!"

Not exactly the warm welcome he might have wished for, but nothing too far from his expectations either.

"… is that the way to greet your boyfriend after such a long absence?" He let his cheeks puff out in mock annoyance, the shadow of a smile on his lips "and I even rushed all the way from the airport 'cause I wanted to see senpai so much!"

"That's the problem, idiot!" the other snapped "With this weather!"

He spared a fleeting glance upward. It wasn't evening yet, but the sky was dark and snow kept falling heavily piling up in the streets.

"It's snowing quite a lot this year…"

"You're lucky the airplane didn't have any problems…"

"I'm sure it was thanks to senpai's thoughts!" he beamed.

The look on Kasamatsu's face clearly told him he thought he was hopeless. With a loud sigh, he stepped aside to make room for him to enter "Are you coming in, or can I lock you out?"

"Yup, I'm coming in!" he exclaimed cheerily, sliding inside the familiar entrance. It felt so warm inside, Kise could feel his face slacken in pleasure.

After hanging his coat he went straight to the sofa and plopped down on it, the wariness from the long travel finally catching up with him.

When he'd finished high school Kise had thrown himself completely into his work as a model. He had managed to acquire a good following of fans and lately he had been requested by more and more magazines and brands to work for them. This last photo shoot could prove to be quite the springboard for his career. He hadn't been the main star, but it was requested by a renowned European brand so it would get him a lot of exposure.

The only downside to it was that it had lasted two weeks. Two entire weeks of frenetic pace and schedules and, even worse, two entire weeks of no senpai!

He remembered the moment he had complained about it to the person himself. As it was to be expected, he hadn't received words of comfort from his boyfriend, on the contrary, he had earned himself a long tirade on proper work ethic which he had finished off with an uncompromising "If you aren't going to focus properly on your work then it's better if we don't contact each other for these two weeks!".

And so Kise had endured those weeks at his best. He knew if he called him he would only get angry shouts of "Focus on your work!" or something along the lines. It had been difficult. There were so many things he had wanted to tell him, about the delicious Poke he'd eaten, the cute animals he'd seen, how the sea at night had reminded him of the color of his eyes… But he had endured it and now they were finally together again.

Moments later, Kasamatsu joined him with two cups of steaming tea in hand.

"So? How did the photo shoot go?"

"It was great! I had so much fun in Hawaii!" he replied cheerily gulping down the hot tea so fast he got a disapproving look, but he continued on "We should go there together next time!"

"If we're going, we'll do it in summer! I'd feel weird going there in winter…"

He spent the next hour telling his boyfriend every single thing he had seen and done during his time away. Kasamatsu listened to him mostly in silence, drinking his tea and occasionally commenting or chuckling at his misadventures. Like the one he'd had with the parakeets he'd had to pose with.

_Stop laughing, senpai! Those things were scary!_

Sipping at the now cold tea in his cup, Kise mumbled a request "Is it okay if today I stay for the night?". He smiled hesitantly and pointed at the window. The snow outside was falling even more than before.

Kasamatsu looked a bit taken aback by that so Kise put the cup down on the table and hastily added "Oh, but it's okay! I'm sure I can find a taxi." He smiled apologetically "Haha, I forgot senpai has to attend lessons tomorrow, so it would be ru-"

"Oh, shut up!" Kasamatsu stood up and disappeared inside his bedroom only to reemerge from it seconds later throwing something soft at Kise.

"Huh?" It was a towel. He looked up at him questioningly.

"The water should still be warm if you hurry up" came the gruff reply, "I know it's still early, but I'm sure you were freezing out there".

He really wanted to hug his boyfriend right now. Hug him tight and never let him go, that's what he wanted to do, but once again he had to keep himself in check. Those kind of spontaneous actions weren't always well received by his bashful boyfriend and he didn't want to push his luck. So he just gave him the brightest smile he could, hoping it would make him see how happy his words had made him.

"Aah, thank you for the bath," he called out entering the room. Kasamatsu was sitting on the sofa apparently engrossed in some reading.

Kise felt a bit awkward standing there, he really didn't want to bother him if he was getting ready for a lesson (and yes, he was sure a diligent person like his senpai would still go to lesson whether the sky was throwing down snow, flames or stones).

He kept drying off his hair with a towel and realized the hot bath had made him a bit thirsty. He recalled having left some bottles of his favorite mineral water last time he was here.

Kasamatsu didn't really care for it and anyway he wasn't the type to go and use other people's stuff without asking, even if it was his boyfriend's. Kise didn't want to distract him, but he didn't want to be rude, acting as if he owned the place either, so he opted for just letting him know he was getting himself something to drink.

"Senpai, I'm a bit thirsty so I'm getting some water from the fridge" he spoke quietly.

"'kay….. eh? Wait! Don't-"

However Kise had already opened the fridge and now its contents were laid out right in front of his eyes.

"… huh?"

"I told you to wait!" Kasamatsu hurried to him looking flustered.

"Senpai, is that…"

"… what?"

The thing that had caught Kise's attention was a bowl. Well, what was inside the bowl. It was a brown liquid, and there was no mistaking it, it was onion soup. Kise of all people would know it. He also knew that something like that wasn't made to last long in a fridge. It would have to have been prepared today, yesterday at most. Senpai didn't really like onion soup either.

Could it be…

The hot tea ready in a few moments.

The warm water despite it still being early.

The soup inside the fridge.

_"If you aren't going to focus properly on your work, then it's better if we don't contact each other for these two weeks!"_

_"You're truly an idiot, if I ever saw one!"_

_"Are you coming in, or can I lock you out?"_

"Senpai, could it be…"

_You were waiting for me?_

The moment those words left his mouth Kasamatsu turned his back on him and went back to the small living room.

"Senpai…"

"…Kise" he called his name with such a small voice, so unlike him.

"Yes"

"Kise" his ears and neck were all red.

"Yes, senpai"

"… hurry up!" _Hug me!_

It was what he had been dying to do for the past two weeks, so he didn't let him repeat it a second time and went to hug him tight to his chest, dropping small kisses to his nape.

Kasamatsu let out a sigh and Kise could feel his tense back relax against his chest. Apparently these two weeks hadn't been hard only on him.

"Senpai, I love you…"

"I know, " he could hear the smile in the other's voice.

"If you missed me, you could have just said so, " he spoke softly. "You know I'll always come running to you!"

"Idiot, you were working! And now with this snow… I thought it could be dangerous," he started playing with the hands circling him from behind, intertwining their fingers together. "Besides, I could have waited till tomorrow. I'm not some lovesick school girl, you know!"

They really had some work to do with getting senpai to be more spontaneous with his feelings.

"Aaah senpai, you can be so difficult sometimes!" he squeezed him closer and tighter to his chest. "But I still love you! A lot!"

"I told you I know that," he turned in his arms to softly press their lips together. Kise smiled into the kiss and from the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of the snow still storming outside. The city transports would most likely be paralyzed by tomorrow if it kept going like this.

Not that he minded, really. It meant he could keep senpai for himself the whole day tomorrow and they had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
